Sex On The Beach
by gleeklainelove
Summary: You would think that if you fell asleep on a public beach naked that you would want to get off right away when you saw someone coming toward you, right? Well, Kurt, he has other plans.  please read disclaimer


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my time writing a Fanfiction rated M. I don't proclaim to be amazing or good at it and I know it's not as good as others out there. But this is me, my take at it. So please respect the fact that I am new at this and please don't hate. If you have nothing nice to say then don't. If you don't like it, click the 'X' in the top right corner. I will gladly accept any suggestion you may have as long as they are not rude. I'm sorry if I seem to take this over board, but I am self-conscious about writing and posting this. **

**Please enjoy. :]**

Sex On The Beach

The morning sun shined bright into Blaine eyes as he woke. Confusion filled him. His bedroom was never this bright, for his curtains blocked out the intruding sun. Blaine shifted to shield his eyes from the monster of the early morn, but something lay constricting him in place.

Squinting his eyes, there lay a disheveled mess of chestnut hair, clearly not his own, place flowingly on chest. Blaine searched the area around him dazed as he noticed sand and the sound of waves echoing through his ears. Memories flooded his mind of the previous night activities.

_Kurt._ Kurt is the chestnut hair that lies on his naked chest.

Blaine stretched out as much as he could while Kurt lay peacefully asleep on top of him. A crack sounded from his back as his toes sunk deep into the warm beach sand and his bare ass rubbed against the coarse red and stripped blanket they lay on. Blaine brought his hand to Kurt running it slowly and gently down his naked back and proceeded to lay his hand on Kurt's naked ass.

Kurt let out a soft sigh shifting a bit, snuggling closer into Blaine's torso. Blaine stayed as still as possible as Kurt worked his way back into his previous slumber and trying to ignore the pressure of Kurt half hard cock pressing in his thigh. He had to resist the urge to moan out loud. He didn't want to wake Kurt, their activities from the night were a lot of work, and beside Kurt needs his rest he works way too much. But he had to wake him eventually. Having sex on the beach was one thing, they even named a drink after it, but having sex and falling asleep naked till morning on the public beach they live on is another. He waited to Kurt's breath to even out again before letting out the breath he was holding in. But for now, he'd let his love sleep.

The waves sloshed against the beach shore and the sun stood higher in the sky. All was calm. All was well. Blaine laid with his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Kurt's body holding him tightly in place on top of him. Blaine soaked in the feeling a Kurt against him. Memorizing the way Kurt's skin felt so soft on his and the way Kurt length pressed into his thigh. Every time Kurt shifted was new position pressing in turning Blaine on. Blaine was hard. Blaine was really hard and he had been ever since he cupped Kurt's ass making him stir in his sleep letting Blaine be well aware of how deeply satisfying Kurt was.

Blaine was good at resisting the temptation of flipping them over abruptly waking Kurt up and fucking him senseless into the beach sand. Not everything in a relationship is about sex. Blaine knew this for sure. He also knew that Kurt was all about the romance and the simple brushes of the fingers tips. So flipping Kurt over and shove a hard cock up his ass as a good morning wake up call was completely out of the question. But Blaine was perfectly okay with that. Because he loves Kurt. He loves Kurt way too much to treating him as if he was nothing.

But there was something that Blaine wasn't okay with. And that was the sound of laughter coming from down the shore.

Blaine opened his eyes quickly, turning his head into the direction of the sound. Down the beach not too far away, a couple was walking toward where they lay naked and exposed. Their hands were intertwined swinging between them softly. Blaine had never seen them before. They must have been the newly married couple that moved into the house down the street. Therefore, who knows their views of gay people or gay married people. And Blaine didn't really intend on interrupting their morning stroll by flashing his naked body around. He had to wake Kurt and he had to do it now.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine whispered lovingly into Kurt's ear. Kurt didn't make any movement. "Kurt, sweetheart, you have to wake up. We need to get off the beach."

"Beach? What are you talking about, Blaine? We live on the beach..." Kurt murmured into Blaine chest wrapping his arms around the man under him.

"Kurt," Blaine chuckled softly into the disheveled mess of chestnut hair. "We had sex on the beach last night."

"That is a terrible drink, Blainey. Why would I ever drink that?" Kurt responded sleep filling his voice.

"No. No, sweetheart, we actually had _sex_ on the _beach_. Like your lovely cock was in my ass." Blaine said kissing the top of his head. "We have to get up. There are people coming and I don't want to share your body with anyone. I want to be selfish and keep it all to myself." Kurt giggled wildly into Blaine's chest.

"You can't just say those things Blaine. You know what it does to me." Kurt's voice was deep and that only made Blaine's dick throb with the feel and need to be touched. Blaine squeezed his eyes closed taking a deep breath.

"Oh I know. And you can have your wicked way with me if we get off this beach before the cops are called." Blaine said. "Besides our bed is much more comfortable then the sand. It was mad for our sex." Kurt nodded placing a small kiss in between his pecks.

"Alright let's go because I want you bad," Kurt stood quickly pulling Blaine up with him.

Blaine quickly bent down grabbing the blanket and throwing it over his shoulders. He walked the little distance over to Kurt and engulfing him into the red multi-colored striped blanket with him. Blaine smiled at Kurt their body heats mixing together within the closed blanket. Kurt cupped the sides of Blaine face being him to deep kiss bring their body touching close. Kurt moaned into the kiss when he pressed his thigh in between Blaine legs. He pulled his lips from Blaine's with a wet pop.

"You're already so hard," Kurt breathed leaning his forehead against Blaine's, tips of their noses brushing.

"Been for a while," Blaine commented quietly. Kurt's eyes smoldered.

"You know I was planning to fuck you, but I kind of just want to suck you now." Kurt whispered dragging his fingers down Blaine's neck, grazing over his nipples and slowing down near his belly button. Blaine let out a soft moan but was mixed with a stuttered breath.

"Ugh, I want to suck you so bad. I don't think I'm going to be able to wait till we get to the house," Kurt purred into Blaine's ear then placing a kiss onto his Adams apple. Blaine breathed in deep licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Kurt ..." Blaine began saying in a warning tone but was cut off by gasping.

Kurt's hands were placed tightly around Blaine hard dick. He let one hand run down to the tip while the other stayed placed at the base.

"Oh, come on Blaine," Kurt begged letting his thumb flick over the tip lightly. Blaine moaned deeply.

"I- uh- But-," Blaine swallowed hard closing his eyes for a second. "There are- are people coming." he finally manage to get out. Kurt frowned a bit looking over to the _stupid_ intruders. But a smile soon replaced the frown.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked stroking Blaine cock once again. "Do you trust me?" Blaine opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a soft whimpered. Blaine nodded. "Let's live a little dangerously then, huh? We can do this. I can do this." Kurt's voice was soft and honest.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked feeling his knees weaken a bit.

"Yes baby?" Kurt placed kiss on his lips giving a squeeze to his cock at the same time.

"Please... Fuck... Plea..." Blaine stumbled over his words unable to concentrate.

"What baby?" Kurt whispered his lips brushing over his as he spoke. "Tell me what you want." Kurt ran his thumb over the tip rubbing it alternating from softly to rubbing it with a little more pressure.

"You." Blaine let out. "Your month. On me." Blaine whined. Kurt smile.

"My pleasure," Kurt slurred then began kiss Blaine passionately. Blaine kissed back with as much force before Kurt gave another squeezing causing Blaine to open his mouth wide in a moan. Kurt too this opportunity to slip his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He pressed it against Blaine's tasting him before sucking on to it. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth again. Kurt giggled removing his mouth from Blaine's.

Kurt moved it to Blaine's jaw nibbling down his neck. This was Kurt's favorite part. He loved watching Blaine unfold and dwindle from the kisses he places down his chest. Kurt licked down the rest of the way to his collar bone and placing an open mouth kiss. He began sucking, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise in the matter of seconds. Kurt's stomach twisted in delight over the sounds and curses that Blaine was letting out. He loved the effect that he had on him. Kurt left a trail of open mouth kisses down Blaine's torso stopping when he reached Blaine's waist line. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's hips holding them in place.

"Jesus," Blaine muttered. "Please Kurt. I need your mouth on me now!"

Kurt place a kiss at the base of Blaine nicely sized cock. Then ran his tongue up the bottom side of it. Blaine quivered in pleasure, his knees wobbling. Kurt kissed the tip lightly before taking it fully in the mouth.

"Holy sweet mother of god!" Blaine yelled out feeling the wet heat of Kurt's mouth swallowing as much he could take. Kurt could taste the bitter pre cum. "Fuck Kurt!"

Once Kurt had a hold on Blaine hips he took one hand from Blaine hip and placed it tightly of the base of his cock that didn't fit. His hand squeezed and massaged in momentum of Kurt's bobbing sucking movements.

"Shit. Shit. Kurrrrrrt," Blaine moaned his hands placed on Kurt's head pulling roughly at his chestnut hair. Kurt tonguing at the tip. "How is it that you so fucking... HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" Blaine yelled loudly.

Kurt ignored his gag reflex and took as much of Blaine length in his mouth and began hallowing out his cheeks. Sucking as hard as he could while he massaged Blaine's balls roughly in his hand.

"Almost..." Blaine started but was interrupted by moaning ridiculously loud cumming into Kurt's throat. Kurt continued to suck as he came himself from hearing Blaine's loud moan of pleasure. Swallowing every last drop he sucked Blaine's tip lightly coming off completely with a pop.

Blaine stood shaking, breathing heavy. He collapsed to his knees and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, his eyes closed. He brought his lips to Kurt's kissing him soft and slow, tasting himself on Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Blaine said pulling away breathing heavily still not over from what just happened. Kurt stood pulling Blaine slowly up with him and then into a hug kissing the side of his head.

"Forever," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Shit Kurt, you finished?" Blaine cursed after coming down from his high. "I was hoping to return the favor." Kurt giggled.

"The sounds you were making were enough," Kurt let out a heaving breath wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Next time baby." Kurt gave a wink.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Are you guys okay? We heard some yelling."

Blaine and Kurt turned toward the voice seeing the couple that was once far off in the distance standing closer then they probably should.

"Shit, I forgot about them," Blaine muttered. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine again. They starred at each other before making a run for it.

When they made it back to this house they slammed the door shut locking it quickly leaning their backs against it for support. Blaine had the blanket loosely in his arms. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the silence of the empty home. They glanced at each other and began laughing.

"Remember me to order them a fruit basket," Blaine commented and they continued to laugh.

After they calmed down from laughing Kurt spoke up.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kurt said placing a light feathery kiss on Blaine's forehead before trotting off to the bathroom swaying his ass seductively asking for attention the whole way. The water turned on and not even a few seconds later he called out.

"Blaine, honey, I have sand in places I can't reach," Kurt cried out from the shower. "Would you like to come help me?" Blaine stood frozen for a few seconds before rushing off to the bathroom.


End file.
